El Retorno Del Pasado
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Varios meses después de la invasión de Ivlis, un nuevo visitante aparece en las tierras de The Gray Garden sin contar que este es un muy viejo conocido de Kcalb. Nuevos retos, secretos y recuerdos se presentara a nuestros protagonistas.
1. Capitulo 1

**Que tal lectores de Fanfiction, estoy aquí de vuelta con una nueva historia un poco diferente en mi cuenta, a decir verdad, al ver The Grey Garden simplemente me fascinó así que simplemente en el aburrimiento de la vida empecé a escribir esto. Espero que lo disfruten**

-Habla Normal-

"_Pensamientos" _

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

The Gray Garden, un lugar en donde ángeles y demonios conviven en total armonía a base de su larga historia llena de derramamiento de sangre ,pero pese a esto ,ambos líderes gobernantes de este lugar decidieron ponerle fin a la absurda guerra entre ellos con tan solo simplemente haciendo las paces.

Algunos pensarían que ambos líderes o mejor dicho, Dios y el Diablo, estarían haciendo tareas de líderes con mucha responsabilidad y seriedad, Pero no, actualmente aquellos seres se encontraban sentados uno al frente del otro compartiendo un gran pastel de chocolate.

-Mmm… ¡este pastel de chocolate sí que esta delicioso!…en especial las pequeñas barras de chocolates que tiene encima-

-….si…*comiendo*-

Dios o llamémosla Etihw miro fijamente al Rey demonio por la falta de palabras de este en la conversación sino también al ver el rostro sin emoción alguna de este.

-¿Por qué esa cara?...si hace unos momentos te vi babeando apenas Wodahs dejo el paste en la mesa-

-¡E-Eso no es verdad! –

-Que mal mentiroso eres…si lo he visto claramente con mis ojos…pero eres muy lindo ver tu rostro avergonzado-

-*Rubor*…como sea…¿te vas a comer eso?-

-no…adelante…ya estoy satisfecha con más de la mitad del pastel-

Etihw miraba con una sonrisa mientras el Rey demonio hacia varios gestos de alegría al comer dicho pastel, aunque para ella nunca se cansaría de mirar estos rasgos de él.

"_Que graciosa es la cara de Kcalb cuando comes cosas dulces."_

* * *

**Campo de Flores**

Las flores siempre dan esa sensación de vida a donde quiera que se que se encuentre, sin contar que miles de ellas en un solo lugar es sin lugar a duda una de los lugares más fantásticos que existen, pero a veces estos tranquilos lugares pueden ser visitados por seres cuyo ingreso podría ser por un pequeño portal interdimenconal.

De la nada misma del mismo portal sale una Figura encapuchada con un abrigo blanco cayendo al piso mientras el portal se cerró lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo

-No…pensé…que…llegaría hasta este lugar…*dolencia*…ese maldito-

La figura se levanto con dificultad y miro a sus alrededores donde solamente veía una cantidad incalculables de varios tipos de flores de muchos colores.

-No puede ser…este lugar no debería de estar así…pero mi intuición no me miente…él está en este mundo –

Lentamente la misteriosa figura camino por el camino que se encontraba en el medio de las flores donde al mismo tiempo que caminaba este se sostenía el estomago con unos de sus brazos.

-Rayos…esta herida es muy grave…pero tengo que seguir resistiendo…Yo…debo…seguir…-

Lo siguiente que se escucho en el jardín de flores fue el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

-¡OYE…¿ESTAS BIEN?!-

* * *

**Casa de Dialo y Chelan**

**-**¿Qué extraño?...Yosafire siempre es la primera que viene cuando horneo pay de manzana-

-Quizás esté un poco lejos para sentir el olor del pay -

-No lo creo Macarona…conociéndola debería de ser capaz de percibir el olor a un mínimo de Diez Kilómetros a la redonda-le respondio Dialo

-Zzzzzzzz-

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo pero de toda manera me preocupa un poco que no esté aquí –Dijo Macarona con preocupación

-*suspiro*…mejor iré a buscarla –

-¡No tardes mucho Froze que el Pay se enfría!-

-Lo tendré en mente-

En el momento que el ángel se dirigió a la puerta y tocara el pomo del mismo esta se abrió de golpe empujando al ángel hacia atrás dando lugar a una muy alterada Yosafire cargando a una mujer herida.

-¡Chicas tienen que ayudarme!…! La encontré gravemente herida y vine lo más rápido que pude!-

La primera reacción de todas fue de sorpresa total al ver la mujer herida que cargaba Yosafire seguido por la ira de froze por ser empujada pero al final Dialo se acerco a Yosafire.

-Llévala rápido a mi cama para que Chelan y yo la revisemos-Dijo Dialo sin pensarlo dos veces

Yosafire asistió con la cabeza y procedió a llevar a la mujer seguido por todas sus amigas. Una vez que la colocaron en la cama, Chelag le saco el abrigo blanco y su playera negra para encontrarse que tenía una gran herido en el lado izquierdo del ombligo.

Chelag miro a Dialo con seriedad cosa que la demonio no le gusto mucho.

-Lo entiendo…lo siento chicas pero le voy a pedir que vallan al comedor por ahora-

Yosafire. Froze, Rawberry y Macarena no dijeron nada y dejaron la habitación para que Dialo y Chelag hicieran su trabajo tranquilos.

-Esa herida…¿Quién se lo habrá hecho?-

-No lo sé Macarona pero debió ser muy doloroso-Dijo Froze mirando la puerta de la habitación

-si…aunque me dio un poco de hambre al ver eso-

El resto de las chicas miraron a Rawberry de manera seria pero aun así esta ni se inmuto.

-Cambiando de tema…¿Por qué tienes esa espada contigo Yosafire?-pregunto Macarona con curiosidad por dicho objeto

-Oh esto… lo llevaba consigo así que la recogí junto con ella para después venir aquí-

-ya veo…¿A dónde la encontraste para ser exacto?-pregunto Froze con cierta duda

-En el campo de flores…¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-A decir verdad es la primera vez que la veo-

-¡Es verdad!...también es la primera vez que la veo…debe de ser nueva-Dijo Macarona

-Zzzzzzzzz-

-¡Como rayos puede quedarse dormida en esta situación!-Dijo Yosafire con molestia

Durante los próximos minutos las cuatro chicas hablaron de sus propias deducciones de la nueva visitante pero esto fue rápidamente silenciado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando lugar a Chelag y Dialo con ambas manos ensangrentadas y varias manchas de sangre sobre sus vestidos.

Las cuatros chicas miraron tanto al ángel como al Demonio un poco aturdidos por la imagen que veía de ambas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Dijo Yosafire rompiendo el silencio

-Logramos cerrar la herida pero perdió una considerable cantidad de sangre aunque por lo visto podría sobrevivir –dijo Dialo mientras se dirigía al lava platos para sacarse la sangre de sus manos

-¿P-Podría?-dijo macarona con miedo

-si eso dije…además tenia el estomago abierto pero hicimos todo lo posible para salvarla….tendremos que esperar a que ella despierte y eso dependerá de las ganas de vivir que tenga-

Dado el pronóstico de Dialo las chicas no se quedaron muy tranquila al respecto.

"_Me pregunto cómo se llamara" _Pensó Yosafire sosteniendo la espada

* * *

**Tres días Después **

-Hmmm…donde… ¿En dónde estoy?...mis heridas…están vendadas-

La misteriosa mujer se despertó un poco adormecida, lo primero que ella fue que se encontraba recostada sobre una cómoda cama, al mirar a su alrededor visualizo otra cama y varios tipos de muebles en la habitación.

-este cuarto es muy cálido… se suponía que esto no debería de estar así…¿Qué sucedió aquí?-

La demonio se levanto de la cama y se vistió con sus ropas que se encontraba doblada sobre una mesita de luz junto la cama en lo cual este consistía de un pantalón negro, una camiseta y un abrigo blanco con capucha, al momento que se coloco vistió sintió que su abrigo tenía un aroma dulce.

-Parece que lavaron mi abrigo… tiene un aroma dulce…¿en dónde estarán mis botas?-

Ella busco y busco hasta dar con las dichas botas para luego percatarse que en la habitación había un espejo en la pared y se acerco a este para ver su reflejo.

El espejo mostraba la imagen de una mujer de esbelta figura con su liso cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos dorados y sin olvidar un par de cuernos puntiagudos en forma de "S" con su cola de demonio junto con un par de alas.

"_¿En dónde estará mi espada?"_

Luego de poner todo en orden, salió de la habitación para dar con lo que parecía ser el comedor junto con la cocina, para su suerte nadie se encontraba en la casa dejándole una sensación de alivio.

-¿Estará aquí mi espada?-

La mujer demonio revisa por toda parte en busca de su arma pero al final no encontró ni un rastro del objeto.

"_! Demonios!...no está aquí…debieron advérsela llevado…mejor será salir de aquí"_

Al dirigirse a la salida la demonio se tuvo que tapar los ojos con su mano debido al brillante sol que la recibía cuando salió del hogar.

"_Demasiado brillante para mi gusto" _

-Bueno…no hará ningún daño si le doy un vistazo a este pueblo y a sus alrededores-

No llego ni a caminar dos metros y vio algo que nunca esperaba ver en su vida.

-E-Esto…no es posible…-se dijo a si misma mientras miraba por todas partes para encontrarse con la misma imagen

-¿Qué paso aquí durante mi ausencia?-

* * *

**Minutos más tarde**

Luego de un rato, tanto Dialo como Chelag llegaron a su hogar con varias bolsas de provisiones en lo cual algunas incluían vendas y medicinas para aliviar el dolor.

-Yo ordenare todo Chelag…tu ve a ver como se encuentra nuestra invitada-

-… …-

Dialo se quedo tranquilamente acomodando las provisiones hasta que noto que Chelag abrió la puerta de la habitación rápidamente y se acerco a ella.

-*susurro*….-

-ya veo…se fue…esto es malo …sus heridas no están curada por completo-

-….-

-Mejor le avisamos al resto para buscarla-

-… ...-

-Espero que las demás no se alteren demasiado-

* * *

**Castillo BlancBlack**

**-**Jaque y Mate…-

-P-Pero como…-

-No es gran cosa en realidad…más si eres tú contra el que juego-

-Grrrr…de todas maneras este juego no me gusta-

-Oh…será que no te gusta perder –

-N-No es eso…solo….-

Al instante el rostro de Kcalb cambio rápidamente a una molesta a otra muy seria cosa que Etihw le preocupo un poco el repentino cambio del Rey demonio.

-¿sucede algo?..-Pregunto Etihw

-…no estoy seguro…. Wodahs-Llamo Kcalb donde al instante un ángel apareció de la nada justo detrás del él

-Si hermano…-

-me imagino que tu también lo sentiste…-

-si…no menor duda…-

-ve a investigar para asegurarte si es lo que pienso que es-

-De inmediato…-

-Esta vez ve con más cuidado…no quiero que pase lo mismo como la última vez –

-Tendré mas cuidado si eso te preocupa-Dijo el ángel tuerto antes de desaparecer

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿de qué estaban hablando?-nuevamente pregunto Etihw

-Como dije antes...no estoy seguro….por ahora se lo dejare en manos de Wodahs-

-Que aburrido….bueno… ¿Quieres seguir perdiendo en la próxima ronda de Damas?-

"_Maldita Sea"_

* * *

**En la Aldea Gris**

-¡¿QUE?!-

-Trata de no gritar Yosafire…algunos tenemos oídos sensibles sabes -

-P-Pero ella no está y con semejante herida no sabremos que tan lejos llegara hasta que muera-

-Me parece que estas exagerando un poco-Dijo Macarona detrás de Froze

-¡No que va!…de cualquier forma tenemos que traerla de regreso para que descanse correctamente-

-Zzzzzzzz-

-¡No te duermas de nuevo Rawberry!-Dijo Yosafire mientras la sacudía de un lado a otro

Durante tanto zamarreo a Yosafire se le cayó la misma espada que ante pero a diferencia que esta vez la hoja estaba en el interior de una funda, el rudo que hiso está al caerse al suelo llamo la atención del resto de las chicas, menos a Rawberry que seguía durmiendo.

-Ahhhh….no me digas que el cinturón se rompió de nuevo-

-Todavía tienes eso….¿No deberías devolvérselo a su dueño?-Dijo Froze mirando a su amiga seriamente

-si pero ella desapareció hace unos minutos…además le hice esta funda y el cinturón para poder llevarla-

-¿Y donde aprendiste hacer todo eso?...que yo sepa tú no puedes ni coser ni nada parecido-Dijo Froze

-Acaso me estás llamando inútil-Dijo Yosafire con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-no lo digo…lo eres-

-¡SI SERAS UNA…!-

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos!-

-Pero Dialo… ella me llamo inútil-

-Froze que te dije sobre decirle la verdad a Yosafire-

-¡TU TAMBIEN!….Grrrr….bien…mejor busquémosla antes de que pase algo malo –

-si…lo mejor sería separarnos en grupo de a dos para cubrir más terreno-dijo Dialo al resto

-E-Esto Rawb….-

-¡Yo voy con Macarona!-Dijo Yosafire envolviendo su cuello con su brazo de manera amistosa

-Esta bien…Chelag y yo revisaremos en la aldea preguntando a todos si la vieron…Froze y Rawberry revisaran el bosque mientras Yosafire y Macarona revisaran el parque Manzana y la cueva de murciélagos…no debería de estar muy lejos -Explico Dialo claramente

-¡Vamos Macarona!-

-¡Waaaaaaaa!-

El resto de las chicas solamente se limitaron a mirar como Yosafire prácticamente arrastro al tímido ángel.

-Que divertido …la próxima vez hare lo mismo con Macarona-

"_Mejor no digo nada al respecto _"pensó Froze con cara de póker

* * *

**Ubicación Desconocida**

-Pero que rayos le paso a este mundo….ángeles y demonios….¿juntos?...esto no es lo que me esperaba…maldición…*Dolor*…y esta herida todavía me duele…seguiré investigando este lugar-

Lo siguiente que encontró la demonio muy a lo cerca de la aldea fue un extenso bosque lleno de varios tipos de animales y flores, además de los arboles claro está. Mientras ella caminaba mataba todo ser vivo que se cruzaba en su camino ya que para ella era una molestia total.

-si tan solo tuviera mí espada sería mucho más sencillo cortarles las cabezas a estos molestos animalejos…-

Mientras seguía avanzando por el bosque ella misma se trataba de responder una pregunta en lo cual parecía muy ilógica y por más que lo seguía pensando no hallaba una respuesta.

"_Todavía no entiendo porque ángeles y demonios están juntos y felices….no lo entiendo…quizás"_

De ponto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió dos presencias a varios metros detrás suyo, al percatarse que no era otros de los animales que había matado simplemente se escondió detrás de un árbol para observar que era sin que estos se escaparan al verla.

-¿Estás segura que es por aquí?-

-Huelo a sangre …esta cerca-

"_Un rastreador por olor ¿eh?"-_pensó la demonio un poco más interesada ahora

-Debería estarlo hace pocos metro el rastro de cadáveres término aquí-

-*oler*…*oler*…!allí esta!-inmediatamente señalo el árbol en lo cual se escondía la demonio

Froze rápidamente mira a donde señalaba Rawberry pero lo único que veía era un simple árbol pero usando su lógica se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba detrás de dicho árbol.

-Sal de tu escondite-ordeno Froze mirando fijamente el árbol

Luego de aquellas palabras el misterioso demonio simplemente salió de su escondite con una expresión aburrida

-¿Qué quieren?-

-Vinimos a llevarte de vuelta con nosotros para que pudieras recuperare de tu herida como es debido-

"_¿Cómo saben de mi herida?...será que ellas dos son las dueñas de ese hogar que desperté"_

El ambiente se torno totalmente silencioso hasta el punto de no haber ruido alguno, pero lo primero que se escucho en aquel lugar fue el sonido de una débil risa en lo cual poco a poco fue aumentando al punto que se reía como una maniática.

\- …que divertido…un ángel ayudando a un demonio…*escupir*…ustedes nunca tuvieron piedad de los demonios que imploraban por sus vidas…-

Las palabras que dijo la misterioso demonio dejaron impactadas y confusas al mismo tiempo tanto a Froze como a Rawberry, sin embargo, el ángel serio le hizo frente sin algún temor.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo…ahora los ángeles y demonios conviven en paz…¿a que se debe ese odio hacia los ángeles que tienes-dijo Froze con calma ante la situación

-simple…Digamos que detesto a los ángeles con todo mi ser…además…-

Froze se paralizo cuando inmediatamente sintió la presencia de la misteriosa demonio detrás de ella

-…Matar ángeles es lo mejor que sé hacer-

-¡FROZE CUIDADO!-

-¡¿Huh?!-

Lo único que se escucho en ese momento en el bosque fue el fuerte sonido de un golpe seguido por el ruido de alguien chocándose contra un arbol

-No me lo esperaba…*Dolor*…que alguien como tu estuviera aquí-

-¡¿Wodahs?!...pero como es que estas aquí-pregunto Froze mientras calmaba su corazón

-Digamos que no fue sencillo pero menos mal que llegue justo a tiempo…¿no es así?…Rednuht-

"_Rayos…no me espera que apareciera en este momento y me atacara distraída…aunque su golpe fue más suave de lo que recuerdo…aunque ahora que lo miro más de cerca ese parche "_

La recién nombrada Rednuht se reincorporo rápidamente para luego mirar fijamente al ángel jefe mientras esta se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Si…cuanto tiempo sin vernos…Wodahs…veo que has cambiado un poco…tú golpe no es tan fuerte como antes-

-¡Como puedes decir eso cuando te dieron un puñetazo en el rostro con esa fuerza!-exclamo Froze

-Srt Froze…Srt Rawberry…les pido que se retiren de aquí lo más rápido posible…ella es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta ser….-

-Entonces con más razón no te dejaremos solo con ella…si los tres vamos contra ella sera más fácil detenerla–

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso…ella es muy diferente a todas las criaturas que enfrentaron…solo hagan lo que les dije-

-bien…pero le diremos a Etihw y a Kcalb sobre todo esto-

-Cuento con ello-

Rednuht al escuchar lo que dijo Froze sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente ante las palabras que había escuchado, mientras que por otro lado el ángel serio y la demonio glotón asistieron y se retiraron del lugar.

-Así que es cierto…el Rey demonio…sucumbió ante esa mujer…-

\- Rednuht… estos ya no son tiempos de guerra como antes así que te pido amablemente que desistas de ese pensamiento asesino que tienes contra los ángeles…-

La expresión de la demonia se oscureció totalmente mientras apretaba ambos puños con fuerza.

-No…jamás…nunca…perdonare a los ángeles….¡Nunca los perdonare!-

Wodahs apenas reacciono y bloqueo con ambos brazo el golpe destinado a su rostro pero al segundo de bloquear esta intento darle un golpe en el estomago con su otra mano pero el ángel fue más rápido y se retiro hacia atrás esquivando el golpe.

-Estas más lenta de lo que recordaba…ahora…no lo volveré a repetir dos veces…-

"_Maldición…mi herida duele como el infierno…" _

-Solo estoy calentando…ahora qué tal si continuamos…-

Wodahs se preparo para el siguiente ataque pero su vista le fallo por un momento cuando su contrincante desapareció.

-Arriba…-

-¡Te tengo!-

-Ghg…-

Rednunht había volado a una gran velocidad desde donde se encontraba hasta llegar por encima de Wodahs sin que este no tuviese tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo un gran golpe en la parte superior de su cabeza tirándolo fuertemente con el suelo para más tarde esta sonriera triunfalmente

-Para tu información… ya no soy la misma que antes-

Wodahs levanto la cabeza a duras penas viendo la fugara de su contrincante para que después para sorpresa de él, viera como esta de pronto se agarraba su estomago con ambas manos y se puso de rodillas mientras escupía sangre por la boca viendo como a esta le costaba respirar un poco.

-*tos*..Tienes suerte Wodahs…si no estuviese así ya te hubiese matado-

-….-

-mejor me retiro por el momento… al parecer otra molestia está en camino-

-Espera… Rednuht-

Apenas Wodahs dijo eso Rednuht salió corriendo por el bosque desapareciendo en la maleza.

Wodahs se levanto del suelo para simplemente sentarse mientras pensaba como lo había sorprendido con ese golpe.

-¡Wodahs!...¿te encuentras bien?-

En ese momento de entre los arboles salió alguien muy conocido por el ángel jefe.

-si Grora…estoy bien…solo un poco golpeado-

-¿Enserio?..¿.y toda esa sangre en el piso? –

-No es mía…pero me alegro que hallas venido-

-eso creo…tan solo mírate tonto…estas hecho todo un desastre-

Wodahs dirigió su mirada al piso preocupando a Grora

\- Rednuht ha vuelto-

-P-Pero eso no es posible…se suponía que ella murió en la gran guerra-

-al parecer estábamos equivocados…por el momento volvamos al castillo a buscar nuestras armas…de seguro la Srt Froze le estará diciendo a mi hermano sobre la situación -

-si…necesitare mi arco por si tengo que enfrentarla…-

"_Espero que Yosafire no la halla destruido"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Rednuht**

-No puedo pelear en este estado…menos contra ellos dos al mismo tiempo-

Rednuht luego de correr por unos minutos se dispuso a caminar debido a su cansancio, no obstante con cada paso que daba ella se cansaba más y más.

-Debo…seguir….-

Ella siguió y siguió pero no encontraba nada de nada más que arboles, juntos en el momento que pensaba simplemente descansar en el bosque vio no muy lejos una pequeña cabaña.

-Parece un poco abandonada…*tos*…*tos*…aunque sería mejor que dormir de bajo de un árbol con esta herida-

Rednuht se acerco a la cabaña y entro así sin más, al ingresar al interior la cabaña no se encontraba ni muy sucia ni muy limpia, algo que le pareció un poco extraño a ella ya que esperaba que estuviese mucho mas sucio. Directamente se dirigió a la siguiente habitación y al entrar se encontró con un simple cuarto con dos camas, un armario y un escritorio.

-¿habrá alguien viviendo aquí tan lejos de aquella aldea?...estas camas están tendidas hace muy poco-

Justo en ese momento escucho un leve ruido proveniente del armario. Rednuht sin algún temor fue y abrió el armario solamente para detener con su mano un cuchillo destinado a su corazón.

-¿Huh?...¿un niño?...-

Rednuht solo miro con curiosidad al pequeño y por sus pequeños cuernos dedujo que era un demonio como ella pero por otra parte el niño se encontraba completamente aterrado por la presencia de ella, tanto que el mismo temblaba del miedo.

-¿Q-Que es lo que quieres?...no tenemos dinero si es lo que busca-

Rednuht levanto ambas cejas con curiosidad hasta que un momento le quito el cuchillo con suavidad y lo arrojo muy lejos para luego sentarse en unas de las camas que se encontraban allí.

-No te preocupes… no vine por eso-

-E-Entonces porque entraste a nuestra casa-

"_¿Nuestra?...debe haber alguien más por aquí…pues claro por eso es que hay dos camas"_

-pensaba que este lugar estaba abandonado y quería dormir aquí adentro…dime niño…por casualidad no tienes unas vendas, una aguja e hilo grueso-

-S-Si…¿quieres todo eso?-

-En verdad que si-Dijo Rednuht sonriéndole mientras que con su mano se sostenía su estomago

El niño no dijo ninguna palabra y se fue de la habitación dejando a Rednuht solamente con sus pensamientos.

"_me pregunto quien será la otra persona que vive aquí…tendré que estas atenta por si acaso"_

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el pequeño aun no llegaba con las cosas que le había pedido Rednuht, así que se levanto de la cama dispuesta a buscar ella misma las cosas que le había pedido al niño, al momento de acercarse a la puerta de la habitación escucho la débil voz del mismo niño pero acompañado de alguien mas, así que en su curiosidad apoyo su oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar claramente.

-Elisa ve a esconderte a alguna parte…-

-P-Pero hermano… ¿porque la estas ayudando?...parece peligrosa-

-Por esa misma razón…quizás si la ayude con esto…. se valla de aquí sin hacernos daño-

-Esta bien…yo me esconderé mientras tanto-

Luego de eso lo único que escucho Rednuht fue el ruido de pisadas dirigiéndose a ella.

"_Al parecer he tenido una mala impresión aquí…quizás tenga que dormir en el bosque después de todo "_

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dando lugar al niño con las vendas, la aguja e hilo pero el pequeño se quedo mirando a Rednuht en la cual estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-Esto…señorita…-

-¿Huh?...Oh…no me di cuenta que estabas aquí-

-Le traje todo lo que me pidió-Dio el niño mientras le entregaba las cosas a ella

-con esto será suficiente…te aconsejaría que me dejaras sola por un momento…no te gustaría ver lo que voy a hacer-

-D-De acuerdo...-Dijo él dejando el cuarto sin pensarlo

Al ver que el pequeño se había ido procedió a sacarse su abrigo seguido de su playera, ella miro a los vendajes totalmente teñidos de rojo y se los fue quitando lentamente, luego sostuvo la aguja con su mano frente a su boca y esta empezó a escupir un poco de fuego calentando la aguja, mas tarde con mucha paciencia ato el extremo del hilo con un simple nudo.

-Bien…esto no es nada Rednuht…has pasado por muchas cosas peores-Se dijo a si misma Rednuht viendo la herida abierta

"_Fui muy estúpida al pelear en estas condiciones"_

-Aquí voy…por lo menos el otro lado no se abrió-

Lo único que tenía que hacer ella era cerrar la herida con unos cuantos puntos pero decirlo es menos doloroso que hacerlo. Apenas la aguja entro en su carne sintió un inmenso dolor y la segunda vez también, la tercera, la cuarta, la quinta y muchas veces mas hasta que llego a cerrar la herida, luego usando una pequeña botella de agua que se encontraba allí se limpio toda la sangre de la superficie con las partes no manchados de su antigua venda.

-La parte más difícil ya paso…ahora las vendas-

-Señorita le podría decir que….-

Ella no se esperaba esto, el niño había entrado sin aviso alguno y se impacto al ver todas las vendas ensangrentase y peor aun cuando vio la herida cocido con varios puntos, el rostro del niño no podía asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

-¡Que parte de me dejaras sola no entendiste mocoso!…-

-L-Lo siento…de en verdad lo siento mucho-

Rednuht no podía culpar al niño por entra y verla de esta manera, menos cuando vio lo asustado que estaba.

-No tienes por qué disculparte pero te aconsejaría que tocaras la puerta la próxima vez-Dijo Rednuht mientras desenvolvía las vendas nuevas

-E-Entiendo…pero puedo preguntarle cómo se hiso eso señorita-

-Primero antes que nada llámame Rednuht …solo Rednuht...y esto… bueno…simplemente me apuñalaron con una espada de lado a lado-

-V-Valla…eso debe doler mucho seño…digo Rednuht-

-En verdad que si pero ese es otra cosa…a todo esto no se tu nombre-

-Me llamo Robert…-

-Qué lindo nombre….y dime…¿estás solo en esta cabaña?-

-S-Si…-

-Ya veo…sabes una cosa pequeño-

-¿Qué?-

-eres un mal mentiroso-

-¿A qué te refieres?...-

-digamos que estuve escuchando la conversación que tuviste con tu hermana-

La cara de Robert era una de total terror aunque para Rednuht le pareció un poco divertida de verla tantas veces seguida.

-No tienes que tener miedo de mi… yo nunca lastimaría a un niño…lo único que quiero es descansar un poco…hoy tuve un largo día y me gustaría recostarme un poco-

De la nada misma aparece una pequeña niña tras abrir la puerta sorprendiendo tanto a Rednuht como a su hermano.

-¡En serio!-

-¡Elisa que haces aquí!-

El humor de Rednuht Fue cambiado instantáneamente al ver a la hermana de Robert, su rostro mostraba una clara ira al ver que la niña era un ángel.

-Así que tu linda hermanita resulta ser un ángel…-Dijo Rednuht asustando a ambos niños mientras Elisa se escondió detrás de su hermano.

-H-Hermano-

-¡No sé por qué tienes esa cara pero no dejare que lastimes a mi hermana!-

Al ver la imagen del pequeño protegiendo a su hermana algo dentro de Rednunht recordó un fatídico recuerdo de su pasado.

-Y-Yo…lo siento…solo déjenme descansar un poco-dijo Rednuht para después recostarse en la cama dándole la espalda a ambos niños

-¡Pero si serás!…-

-Dejémosla tranquila hermano…-

-De ninguna manera Elisa…ella debe ser un monstruo y no puede quedarse aquí-

-No…no lo es-

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?...-

-Lo vi en sus ojos….ella….está sufriendo por dentro…dejémosla descansar por el momento hermano-

Robert no dijo nada y abandono la habitación junto con su hermana. Por otra parte Rednuht lloraba silenciosamente.

* * *

**Aldea Gris**

-¡Que ella hizo que!...-

-Podrías dejar de gritar cada vez que te enteras de algo…es muy molesto-Decía Froze tocándose el oído para calmar el dolor de este

Un par de hora después de lo ocurrido en el bosque las seis chicas se encontraban reunidas en la aldea gris.

-Asi que...¿qué tan fuerte era Froze?-pregunto Dialo

-No solo era fuerte sino también muy rápida…ni siquiera pude reaccionar cuando estaba detrás mío-

-E-Eso si que da miedo Froze…me alegra a ver ido con Yosafire-

-Ella olía a sangre…*gruñido*me dio un poco de hambre-

-hasta Wodahs llego al castillo con una gran herida en su cabeza…me pregunto que pasara ahora que Etihw y Kcalb se enteraron de lo ocurrido-pregunto Yosafire mientras se tocaba su barbilla como si estuviese pensando

-No lo sé… pero de seguro no se quedaran de brazos cruzados…por otra parte…menos mal que no le dejamos esa espada-Dijo Froze mirando la espada que llevaba su amiga en la espalda

-y que lo digas…esta hermosura puede cortar casi todo…incluso corte barios arboles con un solo corte-

-Eso sí que fue espeluznante…hasta incluso llego a cortar una gran roca con eso-Dijo Macarona

-Zzzzzzz…-

En ese momento en lo cual Yosafire jugueteaba con la espada a Froze le dio curiosidad por la dicha arma.

-Yosafire…me podrías prestar esa espada-

-¡Claro Froze!...pero no la rompas-Exclamo Yosafire entregándole la espada a su amiga

El ángel serio miro muy de cerca la espada buscando cualquier detalle en ella pero por más que ella lo viera como lo viera parecía una espada ordinaria, lo único raro que tenía era una pequeña ranura en el medio de la hoja.

-Dijiste algo sobre cortar algunos árboles con esto…hiciste algo con la espada antes de usarlo -

-Déjame pensar…mmm…ahora que lo recuerdo…esa espada pareció que absorbió mis llamas antes de que empezara a cortar todo-

-¿Y porque le escupiste fuego a la espada?...suena totalmente estúpido-Concluyo Froze

-Pues veras….-

* * *

**FlashBack**

-Esto… Yosafire…porque no quisiste ir con Froze en lugar de mi-

-ahhh…eso…la verdad es…! Mira un grupo de peligros murciélagos!-

-*suspiro*…con que asi evade las preguntas-

-¡Hey malditos Murciélagos estas vez sentirán la furia de Yosafire-

En ese preciso momento Yosafire desenvaino la espada y la levanto lo más alto posible con una sonrisa enorme.

-No deberíamos buscar a…-

-¡Ahora acabare con ustedes!-Exclamo Yosafire para luego cortar a varios murciélagos

-¿Me pregunto cómo le hará Froze para que le haga caso?-

Actualmente las dos se encontraban explorando la cueva en la cual estaba infestado de murciélago

-Mira Yosafire…ahí hay un murciélago mas grande que los otros-

-¡Wow!...es la primera vez que lo veo sin contar que ya pase varias veces por aquí…bien…ahora aumentare el nivel de esta espada-

-¿C-Como harás eso exactamente?-Dijo Macarona con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Yosafire simplemente levanto la espada y le escupió su fuego directamente a la hoja por unos segundos en la cual esa quedo roja por el calor de las flamas.

-Asi es como se hace…-

-No creo que eso aumente de nivel la espada-

-Ya verás….! Ten esto!-

Ella se abalanzo sobre el murciélago y con un simple movimiento de la espada había cortado limpiamente a la mitad al gran murciélago.

-eso…eso…! Fue increíble!..-celebro Yosafire para luego regresar con Macarona

-Waaaaa….Yosafire mira la pared-Dijo Macarona señalando dicho lugar

Yosafire se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver una línea recta en la pared en la cual esta tenia mucha profundidad

-C-Como lo hiciste Yosafire…-

-N-No lo sé…hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida…-

-Esto…lo mejor sería volver a la aldea…-

-si…!pero antes cortare más cosas!-

* * *

**FinFlashback**

-Y luego corte varios árboles de manzana por accidente en el camino….hahaha-

-mmm…Ya veo…aunque por alguna razón no me sorprende-

-¿Qué cosa no te sorprende Froze?-pregunto Yosafire con curiosidad

-Tu idiotez…-

-Q-Que…!¿QUE DIJISTE?!-

**Continuara….**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

**Nota de Autor:Y bueno,por el momento lo dejo por aquí,la verdad no tengo ni idea en que momento seguiré subiendo pero si veo que les gusta mucho pues tratare de subir a un corto plazo de tiempo, si me es posible claro , sin nada mas que decir me despido**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo para su deleite .Espero que lo disfruten.**

-Habla Normal-

"_Pensamientos"_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

-ummm…¿en dónde estoy?...porque esta todo oscuro-

**-**Hermana… ¡hermana!-

-Esa voz…¡Hermano eres tú!...-

Actualmente Rednuht se encontraba en un lugar totalmente oscuro donde lo único que veía era solamente su propio cuerpo y el único sonido que oía era la voz de lo que parecía ser un niño

-¿En donde estas hermano?...no te puedo ver…-

Apenas dijo eso una pequeña luz salió de entre medio de tanta oscuridad mostrando la sombra de alguien.

-Aquí estoy hermana…-

-Hermano…¿en verdad eres tú?-

-si…ven hermana…-

Ella misma ni lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su hermano, pero cuando llego a donde se encontraba él sus ojos no podían creer la aterradora imagen de su hermano en lo cual este tenía un agujero en ambas manos y piernas, una gran herida en su pecho lleno de sangre y de sus ojos le salían lagrimas de sangre

-No puede ser…no…no…esto no puede estar pasando-

-Por qué….porque hermana…porque me hiciste esto-

-¡YAAAAAAAAAHH!-

* * *

**Mundo Real**

Totalmente asustada, Rednuht se levanto de golpe de la cama debido a la terrible pesadilla que tuvo hace poco, ella respiro varias veces tratando de calmarse hasta que finalmente se tranquilizo terminando con un gran respiro al final.

-Otra vez ese sueño…ummm…parece que ya es de día –

Enseguida ella se quito la manta que la cubría y se levanto de la cama estirándose un poco para sacar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.

-Ya no me duele tanto aunque es mejor prevenir hacer movimientos bruscos por lo menos por hoy-se dijo a si misma al ver que la herida cicatrizaba correctamente

Cuando Rednunht se vestía con sus atuendos su nariz capto un aroma delicioso y por alguna razón su boca babeaba un poco al sentir dicho olor.

"_Hace mucho tiempo que no como algo y ese olor me da más hambre de lo ya tengo"_

Al salir de la habitación se encontró a ambos niños en el pequeño comedor disfrutando de un tazón de sopa de varios tipos de verduras.

-Así que recién despierta señorita…-dijo la pequeña con una tierna sonrisa

La demonio solo se limita a mirar a ambos niños notando que Robert la miraba fijamente, no lo culpaba por desconfiar de ella ya que sabía exactamente porque tenía esa mirada hacia su persona.

**-**Yo…lamentos las molestias…mejor me iré para no incomodar su almuerzo-

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de ambos niños Rednuht se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la cabaña pero justo cuando estaba a punto de irse sintió que alguien le tiraba la manga evitando que se fuera.

-¿?-

-¡Espera!...antes que te vayas no quieres tomar un poco de sopa con nosotros-

-….-

-Vamos… por favor-

-Y-Yo…-

-Por favor…-

-…está bien-

-Eso fue muy fácil-murmuro Robert

**-**Me alegro que aceptaras-

Al fin y al cabo la pequeña Elisa llego a convencer a Rednuht aunque su hermano no le gustaba la idea.

Elisa le sirvió sopa en un tazón pequeño y se lo pasó Rednuht junto con una cuchara. La demonio observo la sopa por un momento inspeccionándolo hasta que agarro la cuchara y llevo el caldoso líquido a su boca

-Delicioso…-

-¿En serio te gusta?…eso es bueno…pase toda la mañana cocinándolo en la hoguera-Dijo Elisa con alegría

-Tu comida siempre es espectacular Elisa-

-¿Tu cocinaste esto?...me sorprende lo bueno que esta esto-Respondio Rednuht ahora bebiendo la sopa con más rapidez

-No fue fácil en realidad…tuve que elegir cuidadosamente las verduras esa mañana-

-¿Cuidadosamente?...¿acaso tu cultivaste estas verduras?-pregunto Rednunt dejando el tazón ahora vacio en la mesa

-Yo también ayudo a cultivar y cosechar-

Cuanto más miraba a ambos niños había algo que a Rednunht no le cerraba, dos niños solos viviendo en una cabaña semi destruida en el medio del bosque que tenían que cultivar su propia comida, solo una idea se le venía a la cabeza

-Disculpen mi atrevimiento pero…-

-Perooo-

-ustedes dos…¿son huérfanos no es así?...-

La alegría de ambos niños se extinguió por completo cuando escucharon la palabra huérfano. Robert por otra parte mostraba más ira que tristeza

-Así es…ambos somos huérfanos-

-Ya veo…lamento mencionar eso…-

-No…está bien…hace mucho tiempo que lo superamos…¿no es así hermano?...-Dijo su la pequeña viendo a su hermano que no dijo nada al respecto

El ambiente se torno silenciosos para los tres en ese momento hasta que uno de ellos hablo nuevamente.

-¿quieren saber algo? -

-¿Qué?-dijeron Elisa y Robert al mismo tiempo

-Yo también soy huérfana…mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo…nunca supe cómo pero su ausencia dejo un hueco en mi corazón-

-Qué triste….-Dijo Elisa mirando a Rednuht con tristeza

-Pero ustedes tienen suerte y saben porque-Dijo Rednuht mientras ambos hermanos no sabían que era a lo que se refería

-Pues porque ambos se tienen el uno al otro-dijo Rednuht con una leve sonrisa

Tanto Elisa como Robert se quedaron atontados por lo que escuchar pero de repente la pequeña fue la primera que reacciono y abrazo a su hermano con fuerza.

-O-Oye …a que se debe eso ahora…-

-Es que me dio muchas ganas de abrazarte hermano…-

Al ver la graciosa imagen del niño corriendo por todos lados tratando de zafarse de su hermanita haciendo reír a Rednuht.

-¡No es para nada gracioso!-Exclamo Robert

"_Hace cuanto tiempo no me rio tanto como ahora"_

* * *

**Castillo BlancBlack**

En el gran salón tanto Etihw como Kcalb disfrutaban del dulce te que le había servido Wodahs, sin embargo, cierto Diablo ni siquiera toco la tasa de te debido a un cierto pensamiento que le molestaba.

-Algo te preocupa Kcalb….-

-….No es nada…-

-Sabes… te conozco muy bien y se exactamente cuando algo te preocupa…en especial cuando no respondes a mis insultos-

-¿Insultos?...-

-Creo que hable en voz alta pero en serio…me molesta un poco cuando no dices nada…recordaras que paso la última vez que no me contaste nada desde un principio-Dijo Etihw mirando seriamente al Rey Demonio

-*Suspiro*…tienes razón…¿en verdad quieres sabes lo que me dijo Wodahs ayer?-

-Por supuesto…-

-En simples palabras… Rednuht ha vuelto….-

Etihw no dijo nada al respecto pero su mirada se oscureció levemente.

-Ya veo…esto puede ser muy malo si ella decidiera seguir con su antigua costumbre-

-….Eso es seguro…por el momento mande a Ater y Arbus a buscarla…quizás entre las dos puedan con ella-

"_Rednuht…."_Pensó Etihw con la mirada perdida

En ese momento ambas puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a cuatro chicas en donde una de ellas tenía una canasta mediana en su mano.

-¡Hey viejo!...te trajimos pay de manzana-

-¡Que no soy viejo!...aun tengo mucha juventud…-

-¿En verdad?...entonces porque no lo demuestras y sales a jugar con nosotras un rato de vez en cuanto… incluyendo a Etihw -

-….No…-

-Vamos abuelito…quizás si salieras más seguido te saldrían menos arrugas -Dijo Etihw mientras se reía entre dientes

-¡Si tú tienes más años que yo!,,,-

-Si claro…ahora cambiando de tema….lo que ocurrió ayer no hay que dejarlo pasar por alto por lo menor que haya sido la situación –Dijo Etihw teniendo la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Quién es exactamente ella Etihw?...nunca la hemos visto por aquí-pregunto Yosafire

**-**Bueno ella es…-

La diosa trato de hablar pero por alguna razón las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, en cambio su humor callo por el piso al pensar en ella.

-Déjenme que les cuente yo-Dijo Kcalb viendo que Etihw se sentía mal al hablar de este asunto

-La mujer que ustedes rescataron hace pocos días era una general de alto rango en mi ejército de demonios en aquella época-

-Wow…no parecía tan vieja cuando la vi por primera vez-Dijo asombrada Yosafire

-El caso es que durante el comienzo de nuestra pelea entre Etihw y yo… ella fue la responsable de la mayoría de la matanza de ángeles en la primera mitad de toda esta absurda pelea-

-¿La primera mitad?...quieres decir que desapareció antes de que terminara la gran guerra-Dijo Froze atenta a cada detalle de la historia

-si…nunca supe como desapareció realmente y en ese tiempo no le tome mucha importancia…lo único que hice fu remplazarla con alguien más-

-Yo sé el motivo del porque desapareció…-Dijo Etihw llamando la atención no solo de las cuatros chicas sino también del mismo Kcalb

* * *

**Bosques Perdidos**

**-**Ves lo mismo que yo Arbus…-

-Si Ater…el señor Kcalb nos ordeno que la lleváramos al castillo-

-¿Viva o muerta?...-Dijo Ater son una leve sonrisa

**-**mmm…supongo que si le entregáramos el cadáver el viejo de seguro se molestaría con nosotras así que viva seria lo indicado -Respondio Arbus pensativa

**-***Suspiro*…que aburrido…pero eso no significa que no podamos cortarles ambas piernas-

-Me gusta tu idea…veamos que tan fuerte es…que emoción …-Dijo Argus con mucho entusiasmo al pensar que se enfrentaría a alguien fuerte

* * *

**Cabaña abandonada**

Actualmente los tres se encontraban en la mesa mientras Rednuht les contaba una historia a los dos niños, cuestión de que solamente Elisa parecía mas interesada en el relato que su hermano.

-Y cuando el príncipe llego al cuarto de su amada este la beso despertándola del eterno sueño para luego casarse y tuvieran muchísimos hijos y así ambos vivieron felices por siempre….¿les gusto?-

-¡Increíble historia señorita Rednuht!-

-A que si…tu qué opinas Robert….-

-Cursiiiiiii…..-

-¡Que dices hermano!...fue hermoso que al final el amor de ambos prevaleciera al final….-

-si como digas…

Rednuht se reía mientras veía como la pequeña le daba suaves golpecitos a su hermano en lo cual este solamente le decía que se detuviese.

"_Que niños tan divertidos…esto me recuerda a aquel tiempo en lo que era feliz…"_

Ella suspiro internamente pensando que en el poco tiempo que había conocido a Robert y Elisa le agrada estar con ellos.

La sonrisa de Rednuht desapareció al instante en el momento que sintió que algo estaba mal.

CRAC

-ummm…-

Todo se volvió lento para Rednuht cuando apenas pudo ver como la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella fue destrozada por un gran tridente blanco.

-¡TE ENCONTRE!...-

Rednuht apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se tiro para un costado esquivando el tridente que le paso muy cerca de su cabeza haciendo que su atacante pasara de largo y se estrellara contra la pared del otro lado causando un escandaloso ruido al impactar.

-¡Salgan rápido de aquí ustedes dos!-

Al no haber ninguna respuesta Rednuht giro su cabeza para ver porque los dos niños no le respondía, pero al momento que sus ojos vieron al pequeño niño tirado en el suelo con su cabeza ensangrentada abrazando a su hermana de manera protectora. Algo dentro de ella se rompió al presenciar tal escenario.

-No fuiste un poco exagerada Argus…esta cabaña no resistirá otro golpe de los tuyo…oh pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-

La segunda cifre entro a la cabaña por medio del gran agujero que hiso la otra al entrar.

-¡Tenias razón Ater!... ella sí que es rápida…..esquivo mi ataque sorpresa por los pelos-

Rednuht no le prestaba atención a las dos sus ojos estaban mirando a Robert y Elisa.

-pero tenias que haber visto primero…acaso no viste que había un par de niños también…tan idiota-Exclamo Ater llevándose una mano a la cara

De pronto la atención de ambas se dirigió a Rednuht cuando esta se dirigió a donde se encontraban ambos niños y directamente coloco dos dedos sobre el cuello de Robert.

"_Lo escucho…aun escucho su corazón…"_

-S-Señorita…por favor…salva a mi hermano-Fue lo último que dijo Elisa antes de caer inconsciente

-¡Pero si serás idiota Arbus!...no viste como lastimaste al mocoso de allí-

-Oh…no me di cuenta…creo que me pase un poco más de la cuenta-Decía Argus llevando su mano hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello con un poco de vergüenza.

-Como se atreven….-

De pronto el ambiente se torno tenso, y ambas felinas miraron con atención a Rednuht cuya mirada radiaba una gran sed de sangre.

-¿Oh?...¿dijiste algo?-

-¡COMO SE ATREVEN USTEDES DOS!-

La sorpresa que se llevo Arbus cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su cuello fue poca debido a que fue bruscamente empujada hacia el exterior rompiendo la puerta principal en el proceso .

-¡Arbus!-

Rednuht empujo a Arbus hasta que esta chocase contra un árbol, su mano nunca dejo el cuello de la demonio por al contrario, con cada segundo que pasaba aplicaba mas y mas fuerzas tratando de estrangularla.

-M-Maldita-

Rápidamente Rednuht soltó a Argus y salto hacia arriba esquivando un tridente negro.

-G-Gracias Ater….casi me estrangula con su mano-

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez….o sino morirás-

-¡Si!...-

Tanto Ater como Argus atacaron al mismo tiempo apuntando ambas armas hacia su objetivo, pero al momento que pensaron que darían en el blanco esta apareció detrás de las dos y la agarro de ambos atuendo levantando a las dos al mismo tiempo con ambos brazos para luego lanzarlas hacia adelante suyo. Cuando estas habían aterrizado correctamente Ater fue la primera en recibir un puñetazo en su rostro arrojándola muy lejos.

Velozmente Arbus intento apuñalar a su enemigo directamente a su corazón pero el tridente fue detenido por ambas manos debido que Rednuht solo se movió a un costado y sujeto con fuerza el arma.

-¿Cómo es posible?...-

-Ya me estoy cansando de todo esto…¿Por qué no me dices quien las envió?-

-Hmph…y crees que yo te diré así sin más…arggg…suelta mi tridente -

-Ya veo…!entonces tendré que matarte!-Exclamo Rednuht mientras extendía los dedos de su mano formando una especie de punta

En el momento que Rednuht estuvo a punto de atravesar a Argus con su mano esa simplemente le sonrió mientras este salto hacia atrás dejando su arma atrás.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-

De repente Rednuht fue envuelta totalmente en llamas pero a diferencia del fuego común este era de un color azul, el fuego oculto todo rastro de ella y de a poco se iba expandiendo

-Je...qué te parece eso…incluso estas llamas pueden quemar a demonios con alta resistencia al fuego-decía Ater desde lo alto del cielo mismo

-¡Bien hecho Ater!...pero el señor Kcalb estará furioso con nosotras por matarla así-

-Naaa…si fue en defensa propia-dijo Ater aterrizando al suelo

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-

Tanto Argus como Ater se sorprendieron cuando las llamas se extinguieron en un instante revelando la figura de Rednuht con varios destellos de electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es?-

-si Argus…-

-Bien…esto se está tornando un poco molesto pero por lo menos con esto se quien las envió-

-Hazme recordar que nuestro objetivo este realmente muerto antes de hablar cosas importantes Argus-

-Como sea…aunque me estoy divirtiendo con esto-

-trata de concentrarte en la misión…-

-Si si-

Ambas felinas mitad demonio, apuntaron su armar en lo que Arbus la materializo en su mano y cargaron contra Rednuht nuevamente pero a diferencia de la otra vez estás fueron mas rápidas.

"_¿Qué demonios son estas dos?...hace unos segundos no era tan rápidas _"

En el ritmo que iba la pelea, a Rednuht le costaba mucho trabajo esquivar a sus rivales al mismo tiempo pero a duras penas ella podía contraatacar fallando en varios intentos.

-¡Ya tuve suficiente de esta tontería!-

En ese entonces el cuerpo de Rednuht se cubrió con electricidad y exploso toda esa energía creando una honda empujando tanto a Ater como Argus en distintas direcciones, luego ella aprovecho ya que las dos se encontraban aturdidas y fue contra la demonio de celo cortó acertándole una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que esta escupiera sangre por la boca mientras era empujada a una considerable distancia.

Mientras tanto, Ater apareció por detrás de su enemigo y la agarro por el cuello tratando de ahogarla pero en cambio la demonio de pelo largo fue tirada al piso cuando Rednuht sujeto ambos brazos y la tiro en frente suya.

-I-Imposible…-

-Solo lo diré una vez ya que ustedes sirven al Diablo de aquí…vallasen de aquí o enfréntense a las consecuencias-

-¿C-Como sabes que nuestro señor es un Diablo?-

-Digamos que sé de antemano quien es su señor-Dijo Rednuht para luego saltar para atrás evitando el tridente blanco de Argus

-¿Estás bien Ater?…-

-Yo estoy bien pero mis costillas dicen lo contrario-

Por el momento Rednuht solo se limito a observar como Argus ayudaba a Ater a levantarse del suelo para luego ver que ambas intercambiaran una cierta mirada llamándole la atención a esta.

"_No sé que estarán planeando estas dos pero tengo que apresurarme con esta estúpida pelea…Robert necesita atención medica lo más rápido posible"_

De pronto, la mirada de ambos felinos se posaron en su enemigo mientras están sonreían confundiendo a Rednuht.

-¡Esta pelea sí que me está gustando!...apuesto que a ti también te estás divirtiendo esto no es así Ater-

-Por supuesto que si….pero creo que llego la hora de ponernos serias no es así Argus –

La demonia de ojos dorados solo se limito a mirar cuando ambas hicieron desaparecer sus armas. En ese momento el cielo se empezó a nublar rápidamente mientras todo los arboles se movían por el repentino viento.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me siento tan viva por pelear….-

-si Argus…es simplemente increíble…-

-Estan…¿Cambiando?-se pregunto Rednuht

Tal cual menciono ella, Rednuht veía como estas dos lentamente les iban creciendo sus unas, sus ojos de dilataron hasta tener los mismo ojos que el de un gato y por último el pelo de ambas dos se había erizado, el ultimo indicio de que Argus y Ater cambiaron fue cuando suavemente maullaron.

"_Lo que me faltaba…estas dos chicas serán un dolor de cabeza…sera mejor terminar con esto de una vez"_

-Bueno…que tal si le subimos un nivel a esto…¿no es así Rednuht?-Dijo Ater apareciendo delante de su objetivo mientras atacaba con sus garras

Para sorpresa de Ater, Rednuht ni se había movido de lugar dejándose apuñalar por las filosas garras pero no obstante esta no demostraba ningún dolor por alguna razón.

-Q-Que…¿Por qué no lo esquivaste?-

-Oh…pero si lo hice-respondio Rednuht desapareciendo de allí

-¡¿En donde se fue?!-

-Detrás de ti-Respondio fríamente Rednuht para luego apuñalar por debajo del hombro de Ater de lado a lado

-P-Pero…juraría que te había dado-

-Solo fue una ilusión…ambas tienen buena velocidad y reflejos pero le falta mucha inteligencia-Explico ella sacando su brazo del cuerpo de Ater en lo cual esta cayó al piso inmediatamente.

-¡Ater!...!Ahora veras perra!-Exclamo Arbus cargando contra Rednuht

Esto era tal cual esperaba Rednuht, para ella seria cuestión de tiempo para poder terminar con los demonios mitad felino.

-Si…acércate….un poco mas…-murmuraba Rednuht mientras sonreía retorcidamente y sus ojos pasaban de dorado a un color rojo sangre

-Detente…Argus-dijo débilmente Ater en el suelo

En el momento que Rednuht espero ansiosamente que Argus estuviese lo suficientemente cerca para hacer su movimiento, esta fue sorpresivamente golpeada por una flecha de luz empujándola varios metros de distancia.

Debido que el objetivo de Argus fue llevado a distancia esta aterrizo justo al lado de Ater donde inmediatamente se acerco a ver como se encontraba la otra.

-Valla problema que tienen aquí los gatitos-

-¡Grora!...-

-Déjame ver tu herida Ater-

-¡Y Wodahs también!...pero como-

-Etihw sentía un mal presentimiento sobre ustedes dos así que nos envió a ayudarlas-

Por otra parte Rednuht rompió la flecha de luz que logro atrapar con su mano y visualizo a los recién llegados , viendo que ahora se había presentado los dos ángeles sus chances de ganar se redujeron considerablemente

"_Esto es malo…si sigo con esta tontería Robert podría empeorar si no se lo atiende…"_

-Argus encárgate de la herida de Ater...Grora y yo nos encargaremos de esto…-ordeno Wodahs

-Entendido…vamos Ater-

Con un poco de alegría al ver como se encontraba Ater, Grora dirigió su mirada hacia Rednuht tensando el agarre del arco.

-Veo que nos encontramos de nuevo Rednuht…has cambiado un poco se te nota más tranquila…así que… –

-Grora…veo que sobreviviste…-

-si si…al final todo salió muy bien …¿entonces porque volviste justo ahora?-

-Digamos que mí llegada en este mundo no estaba planeado pero viendo las circunstancias en la que me encuentro les pediré amablemente que se retiraran-

-¿Huh?...acaso tienes miedo de pelear…-

-No…el miedo es algo que ya olvide hace tiempo…¿Entonces se irán o no?-

Grora apunto su arco directamente a Rednuht

-hace falta que te conteste eso…-

-Me lo suponía…pero ya no quiero seguir jugando…con esas dos de allí fue más que suficiente-Dijo Rednuht al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvieron a ser dorado

De repente esta fue envuelta en un campo eléctrico y como arte de magia había desaparecido dejando unos destellos de electricidad atrás

-¡Ehhhhh!...!regresa cobarde!...ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarla -Exclamo Grora con irritación agitando su arco de un lado a otro

-Cálmate un poco…ella se habrá ido muy lejos en este momento-

-Que fastidio…¿Cómo se encuentran aquellas dos Wodahs?-

-Pues….-

La mirada de ambos ángeles se enfocó tanto en Ater y Argus.

-¡Ahhhhh!…DUELE DUELE DUELE ….! DUELE MUCHO!-

-¡Resiste Ater!...cuánta sangre sale por este agujero tuyo-

-¡Y qué esperabas!...!Que me saliera chocolate idiota!-

-No era que te dolía….-

-¡Por supuesto que duele!...su mano paso hasta el otro lado-

-Y luego me dices a mi idiota…tú eres más idiota que yo-

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?!...! Ser mas idiota que tu sería imposible!-

-¡Ahhhhh!...Acaso quieres pelear-

-¡Por supuesto!..*Dolencia*…te ganaría aun teniendo esta herida-

Wodahs y Grora miraron la escena silenciosamente mientras ambos ángeles solamente pensaban en la misma cosa

"_Par de idiotas"_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en cierta casa**

**-**ummm…la casa es muy solitaria cuando no están Rawberry y Raspbel-

Hace una hora atrás las cuatro chicas salieron del enorme castillo un poco perturbadas al escuchar todo lo que dijo Etihw respecto al pasado de Rednuht, cuando estas regresaban a la aldea decidieron esperar hasta mañana para iniciar una búsqueda entre todas viendo que ya se estaba oscureciendo el cielo dándole paso a la noche.

-*suspiro*…lo mejor será ir a dormir por el momento-

En ese instante, Rawberry y su hermana había salido a buscar la cena dejando solamente a Macarona en la casa.

Justo en el momento que Macarona se dispuso a irse a la cama escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta principal así que fue a ver de quien se trataba. Entonces el ángel tímido se sorprendió al ver que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un niño y una niña inconsciente en la entrada del hogar

-Q-Que...¿porque están estos niños aquí?...!Oh cielo santo!… este niño tiene un gran corte en su cabeza-

Rápidamente Macarona levanto con mucha suavidad a ambos niños y los llevo al interior de la casa sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo vigilada por una figura en el techo de otra casa cercana.

"_Esto será lo mejor para ellos dos….por ahora dejare de distraerme con pequeñeces y me concentrare en lo principal"_

Luego de aquel pensamiento la figura salto al suelo y salió caminando a su siguiente destino.

-Ya es hora de recuperar mi espada y terminar con la vida de aquel que me arrebato todo-

Luego de aquella declaración Rednuht desapareció en la fría noche sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

**Lugar Desconocido**

En este sitio se podía contemplar perfectamente el extenso cielo nocturno sin apartar los pequeños puntos brillantes y la gran luna llena acaparando gran parte del cielo. El único que observaba el hermoso paisaje era Etihw .

-…..la luna sí que está llena el día de hoy…-

El rostro de Etihw se relajo al contemplar la hermosa luna, ella sabía que aquel lugar en lo que se encontraba sentada era el mismo sitio al cual Kcalb venia casi simple a contemplar lo mimo que veía ahora.

-….me pregunto…si ella…me perdonara…-

Etihw cerró ambos ojos recordando su largo y fatídico pasado, hasta que en un momento sintió una mano en su hombro y al ver de quien se tratase no era ni más que Kcalb

-Es raro verte aquí…usualmente soy yo el que viene a contemplar la luna-

-siempre hay una primera vez…-Contesto Etihw mirando nuevamente a la luna

-Te perturba la llegada de ella no es así…-

-*suspiro*Sabes…en aquel entonces nosotros dos éramos muy diferente –

-si…en ocasiones observo mis manos y veo la sangre de aquellos que he matado en el pasado…-Dijo Kcalb mirando las manos con una mirada sombría

Etihw miro fijamente a Kcalb y llevo su mano junto a la de él entrelazando sus dedos con este en lo cual el Diablo no dijo nada en contra pero en su cara tenía un leve sonrojo

-Yo también me siento de la misma manera y me culpo de ello ….pero cuando te miro a ti y a todo este mundo lleno de vida...mi corazón se olvida de aquellos recuerdos del pasado y se llena de alegría…-

-…..ya veo…-

Lo siguiente que sintió Kcalb fue la cabeza de Etihw apoyándose sobre su hombro sorprendiendo a este por el repentino comportamiento de ella.

-…*suspiro*…desearía quedarme así para siempre…-

Kcalb no dijo nada y solamente se limito a mirar a la gran luna.

"_Yo también Etihw….yo también" _Fue lo único que pensó Kcalb observando el oscuro cielo

**Continuara…**

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°••°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Nota de Autor: Y otra capitulo mas subido...en cierta manera me pareció divertido escribir esto,ademas de que fue un poco gracioso cuando lo leyó mi hermano XD.


End file.
